


Счастливое "завтра"

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Alive - Saishuu Shinkateki Shounen | Alive: The Final Evolution
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Стремиться к общему завтра? Сержант, а каким оно будет – это "завтра"?





	Счастливое "завтра"

_— …вот поэтому я надеюсь, что мы сможем отбросить наше оружие. Что мы будем стремиться к нашему общему завтра и добиваться мира на Земле!_

Президент в прямой трансляции произносила торжественную речь, вдохновляя народ. МакФерсон лишь надменно фыркнул, закатив глаза. По его мнению, глава государства перегнула палку с пафосом, как в финале какого-нибудь скучного фильма. Сержант перевёл взгляд на D4. Та, напротив, с воодушевлением слушала Президента — Эмма тоже верила в счастливое будущее человечества без войн и трагедий вселенского масштаба.

D4 выглядела безмятежной, хотя в голове у неё крутилось множество мыслей и вопросов, ответы на которые беспокоили девушку, не давая полностью расслабиться.

— Стремиться к общему завтра? Сержант, а каким оно будет — это «завтра»?

D4 серьёзно смотрела на начальника. Уж он-то точно всё знает, а, значит, и ей поможет понять.

МакФерсон нахмурился. Хороший вопрос задала Эмма. Хороший и достаточно сложный.

— Я не могу решать за каждого, какое будущее ему выбрать, — ответил мужчина после нескольких секунд молчания, — для кого-то «завтра» — это счастливая жизнь без печалей и забот, а для кого-то — существование в мире отчаяния и душевной боли. Что будет у меня? Понятия не имею. Возможны оба варианта, но я бы не советовал жить, опираясь только на будущее. Настоящее — вот, что должно нас в данный момент волновать.

— Тогда почему «завтра» общее? — не унималась девушка. Она даже села поближе к сержанту, чувствуя, что скоро получит ответ на главный вопрос.

— У некоторых людей одно будущее. Многие судьбы переплетены и запутаны. Опять же, мы не в силах решать, с кем именно нас соединит Вселенная. Можем лишь пробовать и ошибаться.

Казарма опустела. Солдаты, дослушав речь Президента, разошлись по своим делам — рабочий день был закончен, и все спешили домой. Только перекличка дежурных нарушала тишину, царившую в мрачных коридорах базы.

— Сержант, как Вы думаете, у нас с Вами общее «завтра»? — смущённо спросила Эмма и закусила губу, чтобы тут же не извиниться за нелепые рассуждения. Нет. Она должна была знать это, иначе очередная беспокойная ночь окончательно сведёт её с ума.

Мужчина удивлённо поднял бровь. Определённо, D4 впечатлилась словами Президента, потому что вряд ли бы она сама заинтересовалась подобной тематикой.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся МакФерсон, заставив D4 покраснеть. Богатое воображение девушки уже рисовало сцены романтических свиданий и пышной свадьбы с сержантом. Вот мужчина наклоняется к губам подчинённой, чтобы запечатлеть на них страстный поцелуй и… — мы ведь работаем вместе, и, надеюсь, будем работать много лет.

Выдуманный мир в фантазии D4 буквально взорвался, разлетелся на кусочки и исчез. Испарился. Девушка опустила голову, пытаясь скрыть подавленность и грусть, но проницательный МакФерсон уловил изменения в настроении подчинённой и ободряюще добавил:

— Будущее нестабильно. И то, что сейчас может показаться расстраивающим и неприятным, впоследствии станет желанным. Другими словами…

— Спасибо, сержант. Я поняла, — Эмма не дала мужчине договорить, приложив указательный палец к его губам, — но только… пусть наше с Вами «завтра» будет счастливым.


End file.
